Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' - Alternate Ending
by Gogeta The Assassin
Summary: This is a one-shot of my own alternate ending to Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F', in which Vegeta's the one instead of Goku to finish off Frieza. There's also a little bit of Vegeta x Bulma near the end.


**Disclaimer: The following is a fan-made alternate ending to _Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F'_. The **_**Dragon Ball**_** franchise is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

* * *

_A/N (Monday, April 29, 2019)__: Hey, guys and gals! I'm going to be honest; the reason for me publishing this is because I was feeling bored after studying some reviews for testing of the MCA (Minnesota Comprehensive Assessments), specifically the science MCA. And so, seeing as how I have access to Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' via download, I decided, "Why not make a one-shot?" And so, I give you my one-shot alternate ending to Vegeta's curb-stomping battle against Frieza._

_A/N (Friday, May 3, 2019): Hey, guys and gals! To anyone who's reading this author's note, I decided to make a short scene of one of the planets controlled by the Frieza Force getting blown up, just because. No real reason except I thought it would be cool._

_A/N (Sunday, May 19, 2019): Hey, guys and gals! Just wanted to let you know that I decided to go in and modify some of the dialogue. I also wanted to add in some context of what else happened in the movie, while also including Captain Ginyu's return from the Golden Frieza Saga of Dragon Ball Super, aka a slightly more fleshed out version of Resurrection 'F'. That's all I've got to say. With that, enjoy the one-shot!_

_A/N (Wednesday, May 22, 2019): Hello again, guys and gals! Just wanted to let you that I included King Vegeta, labeling him as Vegeta III (the Third), because according to Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Vegeta is the fourth person in his family to be named "Vegeta", so it's easy to assume that King Vegeta is the third Vegeta of the royal Saiyan family. Plus, I wanted to include Vegeta's mother, and give her a name, because Vegeta's mother has literally never been mentioned in the series, so I wanted to include her in some way._

* * *

Frieza, leader of the Galactic Frieza Army (aka the Frieza Force) and emperor of universe, had achieved a new form he affectionately named **Golden Frieza**, all thanks to 4 months worth of training after being revived by Shenron, which was due to Tagoma and Sorbet going to Earth and using the Dragon Balls. Frieza had been planning his revenge since his death 15 years ago, awaiting his escape from Earth's Hell, one of the things that had nearly broken his sanity, next to losing to a **Super Saiyan**, an ancient Saiyan legend that Frieza used to think was merely a myth. And now the day for his revenge had finally come.

Unknown to him, however, Goku and Vegeta had been doing training of their own, training with Whis; the attendant of Universe 7's God of Destruction, Beerus.

After arriving on Earth, Frieza decided to make his presence known to the other Z Fighters by destroying North City with a single Death Beam, and he was only in his First Form. After Frieza's soldiers were felled by Krillin, Tien, Piccolo, Gohan, and Master Roshi, as well as the unexpected return of Captain Ginyu, Goku and Vegeta arrived on the battlefield to face their past foe. Frieza fought Goku first in a one-on-one battle, with Goku showing off the fruits of his training and revealing a new form; **Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan**, or more simplistically, **Super Saiyan Blue**. This new form essentially was a hybrid Super Saiyan form that stacked the power of normal Super Saiyan on top of the divine power of **Super Saiyan God**. However, after a contingency plan with Sorbet gave Goku a hole to the chest, the evil space tyrant tortured Goku around before deciding for Vegeta, the Saiyan prince, to kill Goku, or as the former addressed him, Kakarot.

Vegeta declined, saying that he couldn't afford to kill Kakarot, as his rivalry with the low-class Saiyan pushed him to become stronger. The space emperor even tried to sweeten the deal by offering the Vegeta the position of supreme commander in the Frieza Force if he killed Goku, though the Saiyan prince had already made his decision on what he was going to do.

"I'm going to pulverize you until there's nothing left."

* * *

Now, in the ruined archipelago landscape near the place where North City used to be before Frieza destroyed it, Vegeta was staring down at Frieza, his former superior, who had veins popping out of his forehead in anger.

Then, the space emperor laughed, doubting that the Saiyan elite actually stood a chance. "Please! If you believe you can defeat me, then you're more delusional than ever!" taunted Frieza. "I'm much more powerful than I was 17 years ago. And I believe you remember what happened the last time you challenged me."

Vegeta still said nothing, but he remembered all too well that one moment on Planet Namek where Frieza shot him in the chest, and he died shortly afterwards. However, Vegeta was done playing games. He may have bluffed about being a Super Saiyan back then, but this time would be different; he wasn't bluffing this time, and he was about to show Frieza the unlimited potential of a Saiyan.

"Tch."

With that, Vegeta powered up, causing powerful shockwaves across the terrain. His scream became more distorted, but more godlike. Then, his body was engulfed in a powerful blue light, as Frieza was overcome by a wave of fear.

The prince finished powering up, and a shell of blue energy broke away from his body, revealing that his hair had become a cyanish blue. Then, he opened his now blue eyes as he unleashed his vibrant, electric blue aura. Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans, had now become a Super Saiyan Blue.

Vegeta floated down to the ground, and he approached Golden Frieza, the latter taking a few steps back. The Saiyan elite smiled as he said, "That's right. You had no idea, did you? I've been a Super Saiyan for years. And now," said Vegeta, continuing to walk forward as Frieza kept backing up, "I, too, have the power of a god."

However, Frieza wasn't going to take this lightly, firing an energy blast at Vegeta, only for him to deflect it effortlessly. Frieza then followed up with a barrage of energy blasts, desperate to kill Vegeta as well. However, he was shocked when the smokescreen created by the impact of the energy blasts on Vegeta was immediately dissipated by the sheer power of Vegeta's aura, showing Vegeta remain unscathed from the barrage.

Vegeta then stopped walking. "You of all people should know this about me, but I don't share Kakarot's taste for forgiveness. I'm sending you back to Hell!"

"Ha ha," said Frieza, sarcastically. "Your threats are as empty as your title. All hail Vegeta, prince of no one."

Vegeta would have been enraged by this mockery of his title, had he been underpowered and weaker than Frieza. However, he kept his composure, and rose a fist, uttering three single words.

"Today… you die."

Then, without warning, Vegeta unleashed the **Final Blow**, launching himself at his former superior via **Rapid Movement** and delivering a hard sucker punch to Golden Frieza's stomach. Frieza coughed up some blood from this, but he pulled out of it and tried twice to punch Vegeta, but the prince just dodged and countered with a big punch to the face.

Frieza was fazed by this attack, but he only rushed at Vegeta and tried punching him again. However, the elite Saiyan moved to the side and kneed him in the chest, followed by a spin kick to the face. Frieza slid back from this offensive, but he wasn't about to let Vegeta defeat him. He unleashed a **Golden Death Beam** at Vegeta, but Vegeta easily countered it with a **Super Big Bang Attack**, charging up a large blue energy sphere and firing it. The impact of the two attacks caused a huge explosion, forcing Whis to protect the other Z Fighters with a barrier from his staff.

When the explosion cleared away, Vegeta and Frieza were staring each other down. Frieza then made the next move and jumped at Vegeta to launch two kicks, only for Vegeta to dodge them both and counter it, punching the space emperor in the face, chest, and then the head. Then, Vegeta thrusted his right leg forward as he kicked Golden Frieza in the stomach, knocking the Frieza Force leader into a nearby rock formation as the former put his foot back down on the ground.

Frieza, who was now down but not out, pulled himself out of the rock formation he got kicked into. Suddenly, he felt his energy take an extreme nose dive. In almost an instant, Frieza, the powerful space emperor, fell out of his Golden Frieza form and reverted to his **Final Form**. He fell down on his knees, extremely fatigued from not only from burning through too much of his energy, but also from getting his ass kicked by Vegeta of all people.

"No, this can't be real. This is not the way… this ends!" growled Frieza as he punched the ground in anger. Then, he heard footsteps approaching, and he saw Vegeta standing in front of him and looking down on him.

"At least try to face your death with some honor," said Vegeta. He then charged up a **Big Bang Attack** that would have enough power to finish off Frieza. Frieza growled, infuriated by the fact that he was about to die at Vegeta's hands.

"And don't dream of resurrecting again."

Frieza then looked down at the ground, out of options. Then, loud enough for everyone in the area to hear, he said, "You can all go to Hell without me!" Frieza then rose his right hand and prepared for his last-ditch effort; he was going to use the **Earth Breaker** technique and blow up the entire planet.

"No!" cried out Bulma.

However, Vegeta figured that Frieza would play dirty, and he immediately kicked him in the face and grabbed Frieza's hand before the Earth Breaker could be used. "What?" said a shocked Frieza.

"Frieza, you dumbass. Did you really think I would be naïve to not think you would try to blow up the Earth? Give me a break. Now, I'll put you through the same hell you used to put me through and see how _you_ like it," said Vegeta.

Vegeta then started crushing Frieza's hand, causing Frieza to scream out in pain.

* * *

Krillin, Master Roshi, Tien, Jaco, Bulma, Piccolo, Gohan watched in amazement at how easily Vegeta was trouncing Frieza. Vegeta had barely saved the entire Earth from being destroyed.

"Whoa!" said Krillin. "Vegeta's got Frieza on the ropes!"

"Yes. It's incredible," agreed Master Roshi. "Vegeta's remaining absolutely ruthless against Frieza. Goku told me about his past as a soldier in Frieza's army, so I can understand why he's not pulling any punches."

Piccolo chimed in. "Yeah. Vegeta shows no mercy towards his opponents, and it gets the job done."

"Finish him, Vegeta! You can do it!" cheered Bulma.

The most amazed out of all the other Z Fighters there, was Goku, who had been healed by a Senzu bean from Krillin before Vegeta fought Frieza. This time, he wasn't going to step in and finish off Frieza. He knew Vegeta wanted this kill, and he was gonna give him that chance.

"_Well, Vegeta, you said you wanted to finish off Frieza,"_ thought Goku. _"I think you can handle this."_

* * *

Frieza continued to scream in pain as he felt his hand continue to get crushed. Suddenly, Vegeta headbutted Frieza before delivering a hard uppercut punch, then he used Rapid Movement to teleport above the space emperor and kick him in the back, knocking Frieza backwards into the water. However, Frieza refused to be defeated. In a desperate attempt to end Vegeta, he immediately powered up to his **100% Full Power** form and used the **Nova Strike** to form a sphere of energy around him and charged at Vegeta, only for the prince to kick Frieza in the chest, followed by a punch to the stomach, causing Frieza to cough up both saliva and blood.

Frieza clutched his stomach in extreme pain, struggling to stay on his feet. "Look at you, Frieza," said Vegeta. "A once great space emperor now reduced to an unstable disgrace. All due to the prince of a proud warrior race, driven to near extinction."

"You… you are going to pay, Vegeta…" hissed Frieza. "I am going to tear you apart. And then… I will destroy this wretched planet!"

"I don't think so, Frieza. Because you lost so much energy as Golden Frieza, I have more than enough power to wipe you out."

Frieza was left a growling mess, and then he screamed as he tried to throw a punch at Vegeta, only for Vegeta to kick him in the left leg. Vegeta then picked up his tail, then he used the **Dragonthrow**, spinning around Frieza and then throwing him into a giant rock. Frieza fell out of his 100% Full Power form, and he staggered to his feet.

* * *

"All right!" said Krillin.

"Well, this is magnificent! I believe this battle is about to reach its conclusion at last," commented Whis.

"Vegeta's easily managed to knock around Frieza, and Frieza appears to almost be out of power," said Beerus. "I believe that this conclusion will be exciting."

* * *

Vegeta who had had enough of toying with Frieza, was ready to finally end this battle once and for all. With that, Vegeta powered up and drew his hands to his sides to gather energy in both of them, creating a purple energy sphere in his left hand, and a yellow energy sphere in his right.

"This is for all the crap you've put me through, Frieza! This is **my** vengeance!" yelled out Vegeta, as he placed both his palms together, causing the two different energy spheres to spin around his hands. The power of the attack he charged up was so great that purple and yellow bolts of electricity tore up the terrain.

"This is for my father, King Vegeta III! My mother, Sarada! And everyone who was killed in your name! Never underestimate the power… OF A SAIYAN!"

With that, the two energy spheres spinning around Vegeta's hands combined into one. And then, Vegeta yelled it out. "**GOD… FINAL… FLAAAAASH!**"

With that, Vegeta discharged a powerful golden energy wave with swirls of purple energy, this attack now christened as the **God Final Flash**. Frieza could do nothing to stop it. He could only watch in fear as the energy wave came at him quickly, then it engulfed him entirely.

_"I don't believe it…"_ Frieza thought to himself. _"I've lost again… And of everyone… the fighter who did the deed… was…"_

"**DAMN YOU, VEGETAAAAA!**" yelled out Frieza, those being his final words before the God Final Flash ripped his body apart, disintegrating him completely. The godly energy wave was so powerful that it pulled in Frieza's spaceship, destroying it in its entirety. Even after that, the attack still retained its form, blasting off into the reaches of space.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the base of Planet Frieza No. 79, some of Frieza's soldiers had been trying to gain contact with the soldiers who had gone with Frieza to Earth, including Shisami, Tagoma, and Sorbet.

"Do you read me? Sorbet, Shisami, Tagoma, please respond," said one of Frieza's soldiers through the communication systems. This soldier, specifically, was named Gava, who was the brother of Nabana, one of the soldiers who had died in the Battle of Planet Namek over a decade ago.

"Let's face it, Gava," spoke up a soldier named Temoya, a female soldier from the planet Hera. "Chances are, they must have died when accompanying Frieza to Earth. And I have a feeling Frieza's ship got destroyed too, somehow."

"Well, Temoya, we have to keep trying. I'm just hoping that we're not walking into the worst-case scenario of Frieza possibly being dead."

Suddenly, all the scouters worn by the soldiers started beeping quickly. All the scouters had picked up something with a really high power level. "What the hell?!" asked Gava.

Then, because the unknown thing was so powerful, every single scouter ended up exploding.

"Hey, Temoya? My scouter just exploded!" called Tarato through one of the communication systems. Tarato was the younger brother of Namole, another Frieza Force soldier who was killed during the Battle of Planet Namek, though it wasn't by any of the Z Fighters. It was actually at the hands of Frieza, who had killed Namole for showing fear in the galactic emperor's presence.

"Yeah, I know! I think everyone's scouters have been destroyed."

"Uh, Temoya, the security monitors just picked up a giant light not too far away from here," said Gava.

Temoya walked over to the monitor Gava was at and saw the bright light near the planet. "Well, that's strange. You think that may be the thing that caused our scouters too explode?"

"Could be," Gava replied. "Wait a second, now it's getting bigger. Why does it look like it's getting closer to the base?"

"What?" asked Temoya.

Then Tarato said through the comms, "Hold on, I think that's an energy wave. And it's heading straight... for... the base... I think we're about to die."

"Brutally," replied Temoya. "Aah, crapbaskets." Tarato and Temoya weren't wrong.

The giant energy wave, which was actually Vegeta's God Final Flash, ended up coming into full view before it ended up going through the ground, and it burst out the other side of the planet, dissipating as that happened. Then giant geysers of lava shot out of the ground, tearing the base apart and incinerating everyone. Also, the hangar bay of ships ended up getting completely destroyed. The ground cracked open and more lava exploded from the inner layers of the planet until finally, the planet exploded, leaving nothing but big chunks of rock where the planet used to be.

* * *

Back on Earth, Vegeta was panting from the sheer amount of energy he had used for his God Final Flash, reverting back to his base form. The ocean waves were shaking violently from the aftermath of the attack. Frieza was dead.

"Finally. After all these years, I, Prince Vegeta, have destroyed Frieza," said Vegeta proudly to himself. "My royal Saiyan bloodline has truly been avenged."

"Vegeta!" called out Bulma. Vegeta looked up to see his wife being carried by a flying Goku, and Krillin, Tien, Jaco, Piccolo, Gohan, Beerus, and Whis were with them. When Goku landed on the ground and released Bulma, Bulma ran up to her husband and hugged Vegeta, causing the latter to step back a few. "You did it, Vegeta! You defeated Frieza!" Bulma then kissed Vegeta on the cheek a few times before Vegeta said, "Okay, cut it out, Bulma!"

"Sorry, Vegeta. It's just that… I'm so happy that my husband prince defeated Frieza," said Bulma, her eyes welling up with tears of joy. "And he almost blew up the Earth. You saved us all."

Vegeta looked down at Bulma, who was still embracing her Saiyan husband. And then, he cracked a smile and kissed her on the lips.

Piccolo crossed his arms as he smirked and said, "Well, Vegeta finally did it. He defeated Frieza, just like he wanted."

"Yeah," agreed Gohan. "I think Vegeta's secretly been wanting another shot to fight Frieza so he could be the one to defeat him. Looks like he got his wish."

After Vegeta and Bulma broke from their kiss, Goku walked up to Vegeta and asked, "So, Vegeta, how's it feel to finally defeat Frieza?"

Vegeta then looked at Kakarot, and then he smirked. "I'm going to be honest with you, Kakarot. It feels… good. Really good."

"Oh, myyyy."

What the-?! George Takei, get the heck out of here, this isn't DragonBall Z Abridged! Er, sorry about that, guys. Now, where was I? Oh, right.

"I'm glad I finished off Frieza. If I hadn't prevented him from blowing up the planet, I bet that Whis would have had to use that Temporal Do-Over of his so that you could come in and steal the kill from me. I'm glad that didn't happen."

"Hahaha! Yeah, I guess so," said Goku.

Beerus and Whis were next to speak to the prince.

"Congratulations, Vegeta," said Whis. "I know it must feel nice to defeat the person who blew up the planet of your origin."

"It was nothing, Whis," replied Vegeta.

"Well, Vegeta," said the God of Destruction, "hopefully this victory of yours won't end up getting to your head, for your sake."

Vegeta smirked as he said, "I'll try not to, Lord Beerus."

Beerus smirked back in response to this. Bulma then said, "Well, with Frieza gone, I think this calls for a celebration. We'll throw a huge feast in honor of my husband's victory! Right after we track down the Dragon Balls to put North City back together, that is."

"Well, that's going to be delightful!" beamed Whis. "It's a good thing Vegeta stopped Frieza from blowing up the Earth. Besides, I really do love this planet for its amazing delicacies."

"Well, I believe should get going," said Jaco. "The Galactic Patrol is calling my name."

"Wait a second, Jaco!" interrupted Krillin. "Come on, man, you've gotta stay for a little while. I mean, you did help us out, so why not join the feast?"

Jaco seemed hesitant and then said, "Well… Oh, alright. I guess I can stay. Besides, I skipped lunch on the way here, so I could use some good food!"

Goku then spoke up. "Well, Vegeta, I guess that means I owe you one after saving my skin back there."

"I guess so," the prince replied.

"You know, I'm curious on what you think about Whis saying if we team up in these battles, then guys like Frieza wouldn't stand a chance to knock us out. Do you think we should practice fighting in case we need to sometime?"

"Hmph. You know, Kakarot?" replied Vegeta. "I'd probably rather die than do that. Although, in all honesty, it actually doesn't sound that bad."

"Ah ha ha ha ha! Glad to hear it, Vegeta! I feel the same way."

"Heh. I'm glad we agree on something."

_And so, with Frieza dead and back in Earth's Hell, courtesy of Vegeta, the Z Fighters found all seven Dragon Balls, and they summoned Shenron and wished to bring back North City, as well as the civilians that inhabited it. Afterwards, they held a huge feast at Capsule Corporation, where Videl, Hercule, Chi-Chi, Chiaotzu, and even Majin Buu, had made food for the occasion. They all toasted to Vegeta's success and everyone had a wonderful time. It was truly a glorious day for Vegeta: the Prince of all Saiyans._

_**The End**_

* * *

_End Note: Well, guys, that's that. Vegeta has finally gotten his wish and finished off Frieza. Although I thought the scene in Resurrection 'F' where Goku kills Frieza was pretty cool, I wanted to do the Vegeta fans in the Dragon Ball fandom some justice, so I made this alternate ending to the movie where Goku doesn't steal the kill that Vegeta so righteously deserved. And I think I did well for it, but I'll leave that up to the reviews on this._

_Anyway, this won't be part of the One Single Difference in the Dragon World series. I just wanted this to be a simple one-shot and nothing more, really. Anyway, I'm considering putting my The Transformers: The Movie (Aligned Edition) fanfic from Wattpad onto FanFiction. I still haven't made a decision on that, especially considering it's still at chapter 8, but I'll come around with it one of these days._

_Also, I'm currently considering to collab with RoseAuthor98 for a Super Dragon Ball Heroes fanfiction, only instead of focusing on the Prison Planet Saga and Universal Conflict Saga like his rewrite of the Super Dragon Ball Heroes anime, it's going to be focusing on the Time Patrol and their conflict against the Dark Empire, starting from the events of mission 1 in Super Dragon Ball Heroes. If we do make it, we'll be sure to spread the word. Until then, don't forget to favorite, follow, and review. Catch ya later! Gogeta, out! Roll credits!_

* * *

**Song: Saiyan Blood**

**Lyrics: Hiroshi Yamata**

**Performer: Ryō Horikawa**

**CHRISTOPHER R. SABAT/RYŌ HORIKAWA**

Vegeta

_Kisama ga dare de arou to_

_Ore ni wa kesshite kanawanai_

_I am the prince of Saiyan_

_Oboet'oku ga ii_

**CHRIS AYRES/RYŪSEI NAKAO**

Frieza

_Donna ni uchinomesarete mo_

_Hokori wa kesshite kudakenai_

**SONNY STRAIT/MAYUMI TANAKA**

Krillin

_I am the prince of Saiyan_

_Ore ga nambaa wan_

**MIKE MCFARLAND/MASAHARU SATŌ**

Master Roshi

_Tatakau tabi kizutsuku tabi ni higher_

_Tsuyokunatte yuku_

_Sentou shuzoku sore ga ore no chi sa_

**CHRISTOPHER R. SABAT/TOSHIO FURUKAWA**

Piccolo

_Saiyan blood!_

_Get you down! Get you down!_

**KYLE HEBERT/MASAKO NOZAWA**

Gohan

**MONICA RIAL/AYA HISAKAWA**

Bulma

**TODD HABERKORN/NATSUKI HANAE**

Jaco

_Tatakau tame ni umareta ze_

_Saiyan blood!_

**IAN SINCLAIR/MASAKAZU MORITA**

Whis

_Beat you down! Beat you down!_

**JASON DOUGLAS/KŌICHI YAMADERA**

Beerus

**CURTIS ARNOTT/RYOTA OZAWA**

Gava

**CARRIE KERANEN/YUKIKO MORISHITA**

Temoya

**JUSTIN BRINER/KAZUKI SHIMIZU**

Tarato

_Densetsu wa ima ore ni naru_


End file.
